korvosa_siefandomcom-20200213-history
Celeste Von Claire
|race = Human|class = Wizard 15|gender = Female|homeland = Varisia (Korvosa)|deity = None|organization = The Von Claire Mafia Inheritor's Landing|dob = NA|death = None|family = The Von Claire's (immediate) Serric Valentia (wife) Ninian Silversnow (adopted) Kendra Cascada (soon to be daughter-in-law) Atlas Valentia (adopted)|familiar = Scrap, the Ioun Wyrd|retired = Yes|image = Celeste.png|player = LordHybrid}}Celeste Valentia (formerly Von Claire) is a notable member of the community within Inheritor's Landing and one of the main leaders as well. Originally from Korvosa herself, she set off on her own one day, away from her overly complicated family relations under the guise of her still being taught by her mentor in the art of Construct creation, Toth Bhreacher, owner of the Golemworks in Magnimar. She was unaware that her Uncle Richie was still keeping tabs on her and that they knew she had left but her Family had decided not to intervene. Sandpoint Winding up in Sandpoint, a small town that she knew would be just under the radar enough from her family (so she thought), she spent her first few months peddling her wares and services on the side of the road, enticing anyone to buy one of her Poppets or possibly a scroll or two. It wasn't until Waltz came by and purchased a rather expensive Poppet from her that Celeste actually was able to start expanding her business and work on constructing The Golem's Eye. From there, her business and creations grew more and more until she was able to create true constructs such as Baerkabot, Suli, and Nexys. It didn't take long for her after that to establish herself in the town and she would often travel to the local businesses to enjoy herself, especially The Jade Dawn, owned and operated by Serric Valentia. At the time, she was in a relationship with a man named Zan whom Celeste had... tense relations with. However she found a true friend in Serric, especially with Celeste being drunk at Serric's place often, and they often helped each other out. During this timeframe is when Celeste hired her resident Mage, Kendra Cascada, to work for her along with Ninian Valentia (at the time, Silversnow) as well as sort of competition against Zan and his workers. Along with this, Celeste was also dealing with one of her hard breakup ex's, Vrix, who happened to be living in town as well. When the second Gala had formed and Serric was looking for a date, for Zan had been strangely absent during that time, Serric and Celeste went together as dates. This in turn resulted in a lot of emotion being poured out that night and a slight confession by Serric as well. Some time later, Serric got into a massively nasty fight with Zan and they ended their relationship at that note. Celeste was there to console her friend during these times and, after some healing, they had a particularly intimate sleepover one night and have been inseparable since. Exilement From Sandpoint The Exilement From Sandpont hit Celeste pretty hard when she found out the news. The absolute last place on Golarion that she wanted to be at was Korvosa and she was on the verge of revolting against the Hellknights which her family already had a rooted disdain for. She was almost about to go and settle her own area far away but then the leaders of what would become Inheritor's Landing got together and discussed plans on making such a location. Eventually, she forced herself to come home and, thankfully, her family gave her a warmer reception than she had anticipated. However, this did not last forever. The Autumn King The Autumn King rose up one day to combat and attack the growing city-town of Inheritor's Landing, inflicting massive psychological and physical attacks on the most prominent people in the town at the time. Obtaining odd statuettes, they each were chosen by The Autumn King to combat his armies. Celeste, as her 'trial', was submitted to repeating one of the worse days of her life over and over again, in fear of her father and being beaten senselessly again and again as a child once more. For a year it felt like to her but it was mere seconds in real time. She gained an Onyx Statuette. Retirement In one of her last adventuring escapades, Celeste obtained an underworld dragon's egg and decided to keep it and incubate it to let it hatch. Celeste and her wife Serric eagerly awaited for the dragon to hatch and eventually, Atlas was born. Originally, the plan was to turn the dragon into a child but after some discussion, they decided they would leave this place and retire with their son to the Elysium plane as dragons to raise him naturally. Businesses Below are all the businesses and/or shops and/or locations that Celeste happens to own and/or operate. The list includes but is not limited to... * The Golem's Eye * The Guardian Docks * The Poppet's Mug * The Sentinel Stoneworks * The Animated Gardens * The Von Claire Magical Research Center * The Portable Armory (demiplane) * Procella (demiplane) * Lucky Landing Casino * The Prize Plane * The Silver Wolf Run Notable Creations Below are a list of notable projects Celeste has been a part of, completed herself, or had a major hand in. * Constructs ** Baerkabot, the Stone Gnoll Knight ** Nexys, the Intelligent Clockwork Servant ** Suli, the Graven Guardian to Saranrae ** Scipius, the Skull Ripper ** Skjarr, the Huge Stone Crab ** Imanis, the Colossal Mithral Whale ** The Silver Wolves * Statues ** Town Center Statue for Inheritor's Landing ** Statue of Maghda and Iomedae at The Favilia-Greygale Estate ** Bastet Statues for The House of Bastet ** The Prize Plane's Watchers and Staff Category:Person Category:Characters